Lindura de Kenchi
by Haiba Hiba y Haisuki
Summary: Una historia de amor entre dos niños. Algo atrevido, pero pasarán más cosas, para divertirse, o para separarlos? Yaoi Shota con Lime en varios capítulos. TRANSFERIDO A ESTA CUENTA


Yo: Hola, como si no fuera suficiente, haré algo demasiado arriesgado para mi OwO

Shun: De qué se trata?

Yo: UN YAOI SHOTA!

Shun: QUÉ? PERO... QUÉ... TE PASÓ... HAIBAKU?

Yo: Bueno, digamos que se me ocurrió luego de ver medio doujin de ciertos niñitos

Natsu: Quiénes?

Yo: Kenchi y Yu OWO

Lucy: Awwwwww Cosita x3

Juvia: SERÁ YAOI? O/W/O

Yo: Dije arriesgado por dos cosas, uno, estoy bajo vigilancia así que trataré de hacerlo lo mas corto este capi. Y dos, Juvia es una yaoista

Juvia: CIERTO, JUVIA ES YAOISTA OWO

Disclaimer: Beyblade Metal no me pertenece.

* * *

Es una mañana bastante linda, Kenta estaba levantado y listo para pasear por el parque.

Caminando y pensando en todo lo que había pasado, se encontró con su mejor amigo

- Hola Yu-chan! - dijo Kenta saludando

- Hola Kenchi - dijo Yu igual

- ¿Qué haces? - dijo Kenta

- Quería saber si puedo estar unos días en tu casa - dijo Yu

- De acuerdo nwn - Kenta - Estaba pensando en los últimos días que lo pasé contigo.

- Sii nwn - dijo Yu riéndose - Pobre Haibaku xD

- Al final terminó bañándose todo el día xD - Kenta

- Lo sé Kenchi - dijo Yu riéndose - Eso le pasa por decirme pequeñito.

- Sabe que eres lindo - dijo Kenta y Yu se sonroja

- Gracias Kenchi - dijo Yu sonrojado - ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Gingi?

- Sip - dijo Kenta feliz - Sabías que hoy Madoka cumple años?

- Por qué crees que Gingi quiere invitarla a su casa para la fiesta? - dijo Yu contento

Horas después, en la fiesta...

- Mejor no vuelvas a decirle pequeño a Yu - dijo Mei Mei - A Yu no le importa que seas meloso con él, pero aborrece que le digan pequeño

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku - Lo tendré en claro nwn

- Hola Haibakin - dijo Yu - Hola Mei!

- Hola Kenta, Hola Yu! - dijo Mei Mei

- Hola Kenta y Yu OwO - Haibaku - Mis cositas nwn

- XDDDD - Kenta y Yu riéndose

- Atención a todos! - dijo Masamune tomando el micrófono - Hoy queremos festejar el cumpleaños de Madoka así que cantemos todos!

En eso todos miraron a una Madoka muy contenta y cantaron...

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday Madoka

Happy Birthday to you

Feliz cumpleaños a ti

Feliz cumpleaños a ti

Que Dios te bendiga...

- Y LOS REGALOS PA MI! - gritó Masamune terminando la canción

- Ya quisieras! - gritó Kyoya aventándose sobre Masamune para golpearlo y todos se rieron

- Ok, mientras Kyoya le da una paliza a Masamune - dijo Ginga tomando el micrófono - Quisiera darle un "regalito" a Madoka

En eso todos se emocionaron y Madoka estaba sonrojadísima así que ella se fue con Ginga a la habitación

- Bueno, continuemos - dijo Masamune ya todo malherido y continuó la fiesta

Ya como por las 10:00 p.m.

- Ya debo irme - dijo Yu - debo ir a dormir a las 10

- Yo los llevo - dijo Tsubasa - ¿A dónde?

- A la casa de Kenchi, por favor - dijo Yu

- Si, por favor! - Kenta

- Entonces vamos - dijo Tsubasa y los tres se subieron a un auto y se fueron a la casa de Kenta

Ya en la habitación de Kenta

- Kenchi, quiero decirte algo - dijo Yu y Kenta asintió - Yo... sé que sonará ridículo pero... estoy enamorado de ti.

- Yu? - dijo Kenta sonrojado - Enamorado de mi? Pero eres un niñito. No puedes enamorarte de mi, no es normal.

- Lo sé - dijo Yu - Pero no puedo evitarlo. - en eso besa a Kenta en los labios. Duró así varios segundos hasta que Kenta le correspondió el beso. Mientras se besaban, Yu agarró la entrepierna de Kenta (ambos estaban en pijamas), por lo que Kenta gimió de una mezcla de placer y sorpresa y se separó de Yu

- Qué haces? - dijo Kenta sonrojado

- Quiero hacerte mío - dijo Yu quitandole el pantalón de la pijama y jugó con su ropa interior con su lengua

- Yu... - dijo Kenta gimiendo - que rico...

Ya en la mañana siguiente

Yo: A poco iba a poner lemon?

Juvia: NYAAAAAAA! NO ES JUSTO!

Yo: Ya cállate U.U

Ambos estaban desnudos y abrazados mientras estaban cubiertos por su cobija

- Kenchi - dijo Yu - ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

- Bueno... - dijo Kenta abrazando a Yu mientras pone su cabecita en su pecho - Por qué no?

- Gracias - dijo Yu abrazando a Kenta

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: ESTO APENAS ES EL INICIO

Shun: O/X/O

Natsu: O/X/O

Lucy: O/X/O

Juvia: O/W/O

Yo:

Dejen reviews y toda la cosa nwn


End file.
